The way wind blows
by Galestorm5252
Summary: Galestorm is a normal Pegasus until he moves to cloudsdale then all he knows changes. This is an oc seres that if you want you can send in your OCs and I will think of adding them in
1. Prolouge

Prologue

This is a oc pony storie if you have any ocs please send them to me. But my "assistants" have asked to remain unknown for this I have changed somewhat how the are. If you think you know who one pony is please don't anouse it for them. Now time to read real stories now!

Galestorm is an average Pegasus but that was all about to changed.

Oct/10/12

Huuuuh sighed galestorm I can't wait till

I'm all packed to go to cloudsdale lasPegasus is okay but it's just not me he murmed to himself.

Gale are you talking to yourself agein I told you to stop it's weird,asked gustiea gale's sister?

Didnt I tell you to stop eavesdropping,countered gale.

Ture true but are you ready it's almost time to leave?

Yeah just thinking lets go, says gale as he shuts his suitcase.

Sence transaction train station

Youd thinned it be here by now right says gustiea.

I'd hoped the train would be early so yea Once we get to pony vile we can fly to couldsdale,responds gale


	2. The arrival

Chapter 1 the ariveil .oh yea I misspelled galeforce not galestorm

Ahhhh it's nice to have fresh air right ? Asked galeforce

Yeah it is replied gustiea.

Hello are y'all new here asked some taco stand guy?

Yes we are I'm gale and this is gustiea what's your name?

Oh I'm taco Sam glad to meet you want a taco first ones on the house?

Sure well both have one.

Great ill get right on it!

* * *

5 minutes later

Wow these are great tacos I'm sure glad we got some thanks taco Sam! Says gale and gustiea.

Thanks it's noth and please it's taco or Sam.

Mk thanks Sam, says gale.

We shoud get going or well be late,commands gustiea.

Yeah bye taco see ya latertaco cuse I'll be back soon.

* * *

1 mile away form taco Sam

Hemmm,thinks gale loudly.

Well he was a cool guy wasn't he?

Hemmmm yeah sure,says gale

Was he thare was he thare,yells some darkish pony!

Was who whare,says gustiea confused?

Taco Sam at the train staion.

Oh yeah but he was about to pack up gale more focused now.

Oh thanks my names dark soul talk to you later see yea!

was weird or was it just me,questions gale?

I think both don't you brother,comments gustiea.

Um hum sure it is gale

* * *

At cloudsdale

Hey brother ill get us rooms you can go to your job interview gale.

Sure see you later and make it 2 rooms I'm not staying in the same room sis.

Got it.

* * *

At the couldsdale assament station for the weather teams

Galeforce over thare with the blue with the rainbow maned one,says the lady behind the desk.

Thanks mam.

Hey you galeforce wonders the blue pony?

Yes mam who are you?

Im rainbow dash your new boss and the best pony ever.


	3. The meeting

**The meeting **

At canterlot rising suns's pov

Ugh I just had the bast dream ever,I yawn.

What was it asked new moon?

I purposed and you said yes.

Sun that was real,she laughs.

Oh I and you said?

Yes how about we start packing now?

Sure.

At the throne roomOnce they packed

We were walking into the throne room,hello princesses me and moon say.

Hello rising sun hello new moon luna and celastra returned.

So how was your day so far I wonder to celastra?

Good yours?

Same princesses.

Sister we should levee soon.

Okay Luna let's get going.

When they get to the Crystal empire 5 days later

You all should go I'm going to get the rooms,I recommended.

Oaky sun well meet you there.

When I walk towards the hotel and get out of sight I turn to go to a jewelers.

Hello are you rising sun he asked?

Yes I am can I see it?

Yes you can right this way.

He then gives me a box that I open.

Its beautiful can I have it know?

Yes that'll be 1000000 coins.

Here you are thank you.

your welcome.

At the hotel 5 minutes later

Can I have 3 rooms please I ask nicely?

Yes do you have a reservation the lady asked?

Yes it's under Luna.

Okay here are your keys have a good day.

You to.

I put the ring in the bath room and go down into the lobby to meet them.

Hello princesses hello moon how was it?

It was nice do you have the rooms moon responds?

Yes rooms 5 3 and 2 we have 5 while I hand them the keys whens the meeting?

One hour Luna says.

Okay good.

An hour and 29 minutes later at the crystal throne room.

Why can't we were ponys to yells shadow gem rose the crystal poney princesses?

Uhmm we never said you couldn't I respond.

Oh yeah so dose that we that we can?

Yes answers celastra.


End file.
